Los Tres Reyes Magos
by Atori-chan
Summary: Yamato, Sesshomaru y Sasuke disfrazados de Reyes Magos y escuchando lo que los niños quieren, pero sufriendo por dentro sus asuntos personales.
1. Prólogo

**SUMARY: **Yamato, Sesshomaru y Sasuke disfrazados de Reyes Magos y escuchando lo que los niños quieren, pero sufriendo por dentro sus asuntos personales.

**Parejas principales: **Yamato x Sora .-. Sesshomaru x Rin .-. Sasuke x Sakura

**Aclaraciones: **Este es un fic crossover y UA

**Género: **_Romance & Humor_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Digimon_, _Inuyasha_ y _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores Akiyoshi Hongo, Rumiko Takahashi y Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><em>Dedicado a Angie y a Kayr<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>LOS TRES REYES MAGOS<strong>_

_by: Atori_

_Twoshoot_

* * *

><p>Un pequeño bostezo se escapó de sus labios. Se cuidó de hacerlo disimuladamente, pues estaba frente al público, principalmente de niños, y aún por encima, disfrazado de una personalidad que los niños adoraban más que a sus propios padres.<p>

¡Puff!

¡Tonterías!

¿Cómo podían creer los niños en tres tíos que tenían más de mil años y que daban regalos a todos los críos del mundo en una sola noche?

Él nunca había sido tan cerrado de mente, ni siquiera cuando tenía uso de razón. Su padre, e incluso su hermano mayor, se habían ocupado de hacerle ver las cosas claras. La magia no existe, todo es cosa de la ciencia.

Además, ¿qué alguien le explicara eso de los Reyes Magos de Oriente en un país como lo era Japón? ¿No se suponía que era un evento relacionado con el cristianismo? ¿Desde cuándo Japón era un país católico? ¿Cómo es que llegaron al punto de imitar a los del otro lado?

Por hacer que los niños tuvieran más fiestas y más regalos en Navidad, ya no sabían lo que inventar. Aunque de algo estaba seguro, aquella decisión de dictaminar que en Japón existiera la creencia de los Tres Reyes Magos había sido cosa de las distintas fundaciones en defensa de los niños, donde su madre era vicepresidenta de una de ellas. Si hasta era de chiste. Él, por ser el hijo pequeño, libre y sin compromiso, el hijo de la presidenta de la Fundación Ogamo, institución que se dedicaba a la creación de eventos infantiles en beneficio de los niños sin hogar, le había tocado el marrón de vestirse de uno de esos tres reyes magos. Y para colmo, el que era negro. Estaba hasta los cojones de aquel maquillaje oscuro, en manos inclusive, y de escuchar a esos niños consentidos pidiendo una sarta de barbaridades donde ni la mitad de ellas, serían concedidas.

¡Joder!

¿Por qué le había toca la suerte de escucharles y afirmar con una sonrisa boba como el resto de sus dos compañeros pringados?

¡Era ridículo!

¿Por qué su madre había decidido _ordenarle_ que se disfrazara de rey mago cuando sabía que le disgustaban los niños?

Ni siquiera soportaba a su sobrino de cuatro años, a pesar de que, para el resto de la familia, era todo un amor, que nunca se quejaba, ni lloraba.

¡JODER!

¡ERA UN MALDITO MOCOSO QUE TENÍA QUE LIMPIAR EL CULO CUANDO ACABABA DE CAGAR PORQUE EL CONDENADO NO SABÍA Y QUE TODAVÍA SE MEABA EN LA CAMA!

Por no hablar de esas veces cuando era un bebé y lloraba una y otra vez.

¡JODER!

Por su culpa, había tenido que joderse no sé cuantas veces, cuando regresaba de madrugada, después de una noche de botellón. En esas ocasiones maldecía al cabrón y comodón de su hermano, cuando les pedía a sus padres que cuidaran del crío, porque tenía que irse con su mujer a uno de esos aburridos y sosos viajes de negocios.

Y, ¡premio!

Hoy era uno de esos días en que su fastidioso sobrino se pasaba la noche en su casa. Le había entrado la berrincha de que quería pasar la noche con sus abuelos, que quería dormir con el tío, y como puto pringado que era, se decidió que el niño durmiera con él, en su misma cama. Por culpa de aquel enano, tuvo que cancelar la quedada con Kabuto donde habrían pasado una de esas noches en las que beberían hasta quedar pedos.

"_No son buenas esas compañías_" Le decía su hermano y su madre.

"_Deberías dejar de beber y sentar la cabeza_" Le decía una y otra vez su antigua novia.

¡Mierdas es lo que todos decían!

Pero que lo miraran ahora mismo. Rendido ante su imponente madre, disfrazado de rey negro, sentado en un trono improvisado y escuchando a todos los críos que aparecían por la calle peatonal más importante de la ciudad.

.

-una bicicleta, una Barbie Malibú, el coche Megane de Ken, un potro, el kit de maquillaje de princesas Disney…

El rey, encargado de escuchar aquellas peticiones, asentía una y otra vez con una sonrisa bajo su barba morena postiza. Claro que eso solo era fachada. Por dentro estaba que flipaba.

¿Cómo era posible que una niña de seis años pidiera semejantes cosas?

Viendo de reojo a los padres encontró la respuesta. Típicos padres que consienten y le dan todo a su hija.

Si fuera padre, sin duda no dejaría que su hija fuese una caprichosa. Antes muerto. Aunque fuera considerado el malo de la película, pondría mano dura, dejando tanta mierda y tanta chiquillada para los que acaban mal.

Sin embargo para aquellos que acababan mal, él estaba dentro de esa categoría, pero en una sección completamente distinta.

Pues aunque le gustaban los niños, disfrazarse de un rey mago y escuchar toda la tarde las mil y una cosas que aquellos niños pijos pedían sin contemplaciones era algo agotador y hasta fastidioso.

Además, creía que su madre estaba metida en una institución que _beneficiaba _a los huérfanos. ¿En qué les beneficiaban ahí? ¿En suprimir la envidia al no poder pedir una sencilla muñeca, en comparación con aquellos mocosos mimados que si quieren una muñeca tiene que comer, cagar y todas esas barbaridades que inventan ahora?

-pequeña, creo que es suficiente. –dijo la voz del paje que estaba con él- Si pides mucho, Sus Majestades no podrán con todo y no podrán llegar hasta tu casa esta noche.

El rey la miró de reojo. La mirada y la cálida sonrisa de aquel paje femenino habían logrado que la niña dejase de pedir sus juguetes costosos. Mirando al suelo un instante, le observó a él con cierta vergüenza.

-Rey Gaspar, si le pido solo la bici y la Barbie Malibú, ¿le será mucho peso?

-solo si esta noche me dejas en la ventana galletas y agua para los camellos.

-¿les gusta las de chocolate? –preguntó la niña, abandonando poco a poco su vergüenza.

-son las que más me gustan. –afirmando con emoción, aunque en realidad no era así, pero debía actuar y fingir.

-¡Genial! –saltando de su regazo, para observarle- Le pediré a mis papás que compren una caja con muchas galletas de chocolate. –gestuando con las manos- Recuerde Rey Gaspar, la bici y la Barbie, la de Malibú, ¿eh? –regresando con sus padres, quiénes no tardaron en hacerle las típicas preguntas sobre que tal estuvo y lo que le había pedido.

El rey disfrazado de Gaspar, solo se echó para atrás con la intención de descansar un poco, antes de dar el pase al siguiente niño. De reojo, observó a su compañero, el Rey Baltasar, quién debido a la pintura negra sobre su cara y aquel rostro de pocos amigos, producía pánico y terror en los niños, quiénes no se acercaban a él, ni para saludarlo. Uchiha Sasuke era su nombre, si mal no recordaba. Y si su memoria seguía funcionando bien, era el hijo más joven de la vicepresidenta de la fundación donde su madre era la administradora de los eventos infantiles. Nunca había hablado con él, por la sencilla razón de que se presentaba en raras ocasiones a aquellas convecciones, y cuando lo hacía, parecía un muchacho antisocial, perdido en el camino de la vida. Era extraño, porque la madre era una mujer realmente encantadora, lo mismo que el hermano mayor.

-Yamato, ¿a qué esperas? ¿Por qué no haces pasar al siguiente niño? –le preguntó en voz baja aquel paje mujer que él tan bien conocía.

El mencionado miró todavía la larga cola que le quedaba por atender, bueno, la que les quedaba por atender a los dos únicos reyes que recibían _gustosos_ a los niños.

Recordando que el que iba disfrazado de Rey Melchor se había tomado hacía una hora un descanso, aprovechó para hacer lo mismo y se levantó de su trono improvisado, llamando la atención de todos.

-Baltasar, ¿podría ayudarle a Melchor y atender las peticiones de los niños?

Sasuke le miró con la boca tan abierta que si se pudiera, una colmena entera de avispas se habrían instalado en ella.

-me vacilas, ¿verdad? –le preguntó sin rodeos sin importarle un pepino que los niños y la gente del staff le escuchara.

-en absoluto. –devolviéndole el comentario con una sonrisa de no haber roto un plato.

Por parte de los niños se escuchó un gran murmullo acompañado de múltiples quejas, ya que ninguno quería estar en el regazo de un tipo que acojonaba por su mirada amenazante.

-Su Majestad, el Rey Melchor ya ha ido a alimentarse. –el mencionado, solo lo miró de reojo desinteresadamente, mientras fingía atender al crío que le contaba lo muy bien que se había portado en todo el año- Creo que es mi turno de ir a comer, _compañero_. –recalcándolo demasiado bien, para luego salir por el lateral, donde solo personal autorizado podía pasar.

El paje femenino, viendo lo ocurrido, no tardó en ir tras de él, como si de su guardaespaldas se tratara.

.

¡Esplendido!

Si no tenía un _hermoso_ día lidiando con aquellos mocosos, ahora le tocaba doble trabajo. Su compañero, el disfrazado de Rey Gaspar se había largado a tomar un descanso, según él.

¡Seguro!

Lo que el hijo de puta quería era dejarle todo el marrón a él, ya que el rey pintado de negro y con malas pulgas, alejaba a esos mocosos con solo mirarlos. Si ni siquiera tenía la compañía de un paje porque el maldito cabrón quería estar solo.

Él tampoco es que estuviera a gusto, escuchando a esos críos que creían en tres Reyes Magos que traían regalos como aquel viejo de barba blanca y vestido de rojo. Pero con tal de recibir regalos, los niños hasta eran capaces de creer en que los elefantes volaban como ese elefante animado llamado Dumbo.

Pero por culpa de una ridícula apuesta hecha con su medio hermano pequeño, le había tocado disfrazarse de Rey Melchor y estar sentado toda la santa tarde, escuchando lo que esos niños querían que, supuestamente, él les regalara.

Había llegado un momento en que había logrado desconectar del exterior y poner el motor automático, haciendo creer que atendía a aquellos chavalines.

Entre aquella fila de niños, que parecía que habían acudido todos los mocosos de la ciudad nipona, divisó a una adolescente, encargada de poner orden entre unos pequeños muy distintos a los que atendía, y con rostros demacrados por la pureza y la tristeza.

Sino fuera por aquella chica, no se habría fijado en que pronto les tocarían a los niños de uno de los famosos orfanatos donde su madre, como presidenta, se encargaba de proporcionarle toda clase de fiestas y ayudas. Aquella adolescente que no dejaba de mirar, había sido una de ellos, hasta que su padre la había adoptado. Su familia había sufrido un raro incremento con aquella niña, al estar compuesta por su propia madre, su padre, la amante de su padre y su medio hermano, hijo de la amante. Su madre, que siempre había estado enfrascada en la fundación Ogamo, le era indiferente la situación de ser considerada como la mujer cornuda.

Él no podía decir lo mismo, pues en aquella época, como típico adolescente que había sido, se había sentido entre ofendido y humillado de ver como su medio hermano y la adoptada, obtenían unos cuidados y un cariño que su padre jamás le había dado. Había sido aquella niña, que por alguna extraña razón, se había apegado tanto a él, que cuando se había marchado a la universidad a otra ciudad, había llorado y hasta dejado de comer. Y cuando regresó, fue como si volviera la luz a su alma.

Nunca había logrado entender por qué ese afecto por él. No se comportaba con ella cariñosamente como su padre, ni tampoco había jugado con ella, como su medio hermano, y mucho menos, le daba besos o abrazos como su madrastra. Simplemente él estaba ahí, a su aire, ella se acercaba, le preguntaba si le molestaba o si quería algo, él le contestaba con una seca negativa y ella…

La joven tras poner orden, se percató de que era observada, buscó inmediatamente a los ojos que la observaban con tanta intensidad, encontrándolo en el rey Melchor. Con una amplia sonrisa de niña inocente, reconociéndolo a la perfección, le hizo la señal de OK con la mano, como si quisiera tranquilizarlo.

…y ella siempre sonriéndole de esa manera tan sincera y tan amplia, solamente a él…

Apagó el motor automático y antes de reconocer lo que sentía por ella, se centró en el niño que tenía sentado sobre sus piernas, pidiéndole un no sé qué palacio de _Gormiti_.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Hace mucho que no publico ni actualizo nada. Una de las razones se debe a mis estudios que me impiden incluso conectarme a msn.

Esta historia es un regalo de Reyes Magos de Angie y Kayr, aparte de , también está publicada en mi cuenta de facebook y en mi cuenta de DA.

Solo pido a mis dos amigas que les haya gustado, como a mí escribirla. Soy consciente de que no hay muchas páginas, como las que acostumbro a escribir, pero quería que ellas tuvieran el regalo en este día.

'Atori'


	2. Ellos

**SUMARY: **Yamato, Sesshomaru y Sasuke disfrazados de Reyes Magos y escuchando lo que los niños quieren, pero sufriendo por dentro sus asuntos personales.

**Parejas principales: **Yamato x Sora .-. Sesshomaru x Rin .-. Sasuke x Sakura

**Aclaraciones: **Este es un fic crossover y UA

**Género: **_Romance & Humor_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Digimon_, _Inuyasha_ y _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores Akiyoshi Hongo, Rumiko Takahashi y Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><em>Dedicado a Angie y a Kayr<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>LOS TRES REYES MAGOS<strong>_

_by: Atori_

_Threeshoot_

* * *

><p><em>Ellos<em>

Tomando un agua fría en una cafetería no era algo muy común para una persona que iba disfrazada de uno de los reyes magos. Llamaba la atención descaradamente, sobre todo en los niños que estaban con sus padres y que se acercaban a pedirle que le trajeran los juguetes que había perdido en su carta.

Eso era un fastidio, porque no podía liberarse de aquella barba postiza que tanto calor le empezaba a provocar.

No tenía la misma suerte que el paje femenino que lo acompañaba y que había invitado para hablar con ella sobre algo muy importante. Pero con los niños rodeándole, incluso en aquella cafetería, no podía conversar con ella y preguntarle qué tal iba con su mejor amigo. Después de todo, la semana anterior, su mejor amigo le había confesado que se iba a declarar a la mujer por la que él también estaba enamorado.

¡Irónico!

Él, Yamato Ishida, considerado un hombre popular con un buen estatus social y asediado por decenas de chicas, se había enamorado de la única mujer que no sentía nada por él y que actualmente era la novia de su mejor amigo.

Y porque aún había algo más de divertido en el asunto: ¡Estaba enamorado de ella desde que tenía catorce años! Casi una década amándola en secreto y sin decirle nada. Como un estúpido, siempre había pospuesto su declaración para hacerlo en días conmemorativos como Navidad, cumpleaños o San Valentín, pero la cobardía hizo que los años siguieran pasando sin confesar absolutamente nada. Y al final, su mejor amigo Taichi, le había confesado su proposición de declararse a Sora y el techo se derrumbó sobre su cabeza.

No se molestó en confesar que él sentía lo mismo, porque en aquella guerra, él ya la tenía perdida.

A diferencia de él, Taichi había estado con ella desde primaria; Taichi era un personaje tan divertido que no hacía falta contar la de veces que Sora se reía cuando hacía de sus payasadas, mientras que con él… si la hizo reír alguna vez, lo dudaba; Otro punto a favor de Yagami, es que tenían muchas cosas en común, como el deporte, habiendo jugado juntos al fútbol cuando eran críos, por no mencionar los pesados partidos de fútbol que veían cuando se celebraban. Él, como fanático número uno del antifútbol, tenía que observar cómo Taichi comentaba con Sora cada jugada y lo celebraban con unos abrazos de júbilo que a él le jodía. Y por supuesto, no podía faltar los comentarios póstumos tras el partido, quedando él rezagado, porque no entendía qué papel jugaba un tal "León Mesón" o un "Cristina que no nadó" o algo así.

¡NI JUGADORES JAPONESES ERAN!

Recordar aquello, aún ahora le sorprendía lo increíblemente ciego que había estado desde el principio y no se percatara del sentimiento silencioso que mantenían mutuamente.

Él había estado confiado en que su atractivo, su aire maduro y su pequeño cariño sólo con ella, serviría para que Sora se percatara del amor tan profundo que le tenía. Pues, a pesar de tener todas esas virtudes, era un completo tímido a la hora de declararse. Y esa timidez había sido la causante de perder a la única mujer que amaría como nunca.

-Yama, ¿por qué no nos vamos? –le preguntó nuevamente por lo bajo, para que los niños no creyeran que era un Gaspar falso y perder la ilusión e inocencia, en la víspera del día tan deseado por aquellos infantes- Como sigamos llamando la atención, no podremos regresar y entonces, Uchiha-san puede que te coja manía.

¡Le daba igual!

Pero tampoco quería causar un mal rollo en la fundación por culpa de su egoísmo.

-Vamos –pagando las consumiciones, aprovechando que el niño ya le había contado que se había portado bien, que esperaría que le regalara lo que pidió y con la promesa que le dejaría leche y galletas.

Saliendo a la calle, previniendo el follón que se armaría cuando sintieron todas las miradas sobre ellos, decidieron que lo mejor sería tomar una calle desierta para regresar a la calle principal donde estaban los demás. La ocasión perfecta para abrir ese tema que le tenía picado. El problema era como abordarlo, sin sonar tan chismoso. Sin sonar… tan afectado… y desearle toda la felicidad del mundo.

-Sora, ¿qué tal te va con Taichi? –preguntando de manera tan directa, sin rodeos que demostraba en esa pequeña pregunta que era más chismoso que un periodista de la prensa rosa.

La mujer le miró entre curiosa y extraña, a diferencia del largo pelaje y la barba que cubría casi todo el rostro de Yamato, la expresión de Sora era más fácil de descubrir.

Segundos después, Sora miró hacia el frente, ocultando su mirada con su flequillo pelirrojo.

-Taichi te habló sobre el asunto, por lo que veo.

-Sí, aunque se sentía nervioso.

Y ahora lo estaba él por esa expresión donde no podía leer nada. ¿Acaso le iba mal? ¿Acaso se sentía avergonzada de hablar de una relación sentimental frente a otro hombre? ¿O acaso le habría dado calabazas?

Si ese fuera el asunto entonces él aún podría tener una oportunidad.

Sin embargo, la mujer le respondió:

-rechacé a Taichi porque estoy enamorada de ti. –le confesó tras llegar a la calle principal atestada de gente, perdiéndose entre la multitud.

Y con aquella confesión donde no hubo cruces de miradas, solo una confesión cobarde, Yamato se había quedado quieto, incrédulo por la información que volvía a procesar por su cabeza, donde a pesar de haberla recibido, de entre todas sus suposiciones, esa no había estado en la lista.

Los niños que hacían cola para ver a los dos reyes que estaban en el toldo, en cuanto lo vieron, corrieron hacia él, ignorando su impresión, su desconcierto y la pequeña sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro oculto por la barba dorada postiza que bien se camuflaba con su cabello rubio.

Miró a los niños como si compartiera la misma inocencia que ellos y esta vez, con gran satisfacción y alegría, los atendió con la promesa de cumplir con todos los regalos que pedían.

.

¡Cojonudo!

¡De puta madre!

Había conseguido acojonar a aquellos niñatos con su mirada de: "Pírate o te mato", pero por culpa del hijo puta de su compañero barba dorada, no le había quedado más remedio que escuchar la de chorradas para el día siguiente en una secuencia de cámara lenta con continuas interferencias porque el mocoso, de lo tan meado de miedo que estaba al encontrarse sentado en su regazo, no daba formulado una frase entera. Una y otra vez miraba a su _papaíto _o a su _mamaíta_ para que lo sacaran de un rey negro que no era mago, sino un puto y orgulloso Dark Vader. ¿No querían el nuevo prototipo del malo de _Star Wars?_ Pues ahí estaba el mejor prototipo que existiera y vestido de cosplay.

¡Pero como a esos niñatos no les servía, se marchaban llorando al colo de sus papás!

¡Joder!

¡POR ESO ODIABA A LOS NIÑOS!

¡Lloran, lloran y lloran por gilipolleces!

Para su bendita suerte, el maldito escurre bultos del barba dorada, había regresado con una sonrisa de gilipuertas en su cara.

Estaba claro que el descanso le había sentado de puta madre.

Pues mierdas que ahora era su turno.

Sin decir nada, se levantó bruscamente, llamando la atención de los dos reyes barbudos, y con la puta de suerte de no ser pintados como él, y se marchó por la puerta lateral, chocando contra el personal del staff, algún señor o señora con su bastón, quién no había tardado en joderlo con las malditas críticas, porque eso hacían hoy en día aquellos viejos, como pasatiempo. La jubilación debe cansarles tanto que, según el rey negro, ahora esos arrugados de tres patas inservibles, se consideraban los amos del país.

¡UN EJEMPLO ERA SU ABUELO MADARA CON SUS JODIDAS Y PESADAS HISTORIAS QUE HASTA A UN MUERTO LE RESULTABAN ABURRIDAS!

-puedes marcharte tranquilo. Yo me encargo del resto. –le dijo el rey recién llegado.

¡Puto maricón!

Mirándole con el mismo odio con el que había estado mirando a todos esos niñitos de mamá.

Sin regresarle una contestación, se largó más cabreado que antes.

¡¿Qué se pirara?

¡Cómo si fuera tan fácil!

¿Acaso el mamón aquel también soportaría la mala uva que tendría Mikoto si se enterara de que la oveja negra de la familia se había dado el piro?

Pues aunque fuera un hijo de puta que se llevaba mal con medio mundo, respetaba a su madre y sus decisiones como un corderito degollado. Y todo porque su señora madre acojonaba más que el mismísimo demonio. Y lo cojonudo del asunto, es que también tenía su lado benevolente y ahí era un cacho de pan que te entendía y que intentaba comprenderte con una dulce sonrisa.

Vamos que su madre era una rara bipolar, igual que su viejo, aunque él, más complejo y sin una puta expresión en su cara.

-neh, neh, Inabi-chan, ¿de verdad no quieres unas castañas asadas? ¡Con lo ricas que están! –Sasuke se detuvo en seco al escuchar aquella voz- ¡Venga! ¡Sé que las quieres! ¿Verdad que las quieres? –insistiendo de tal manera, que se veía el descaro de que en aquel ofrecimiento habían segundas intenciones.

¡¿Pero qué mierdas…?

Girándose con la incredulidad marcada en su cara pintada de negro.

-¡Naruto! –otra voz, pero esta femenina y cabreada, donde no había tardado en darle un leve puñetazo en la cabeza del mencionado- ¡Deja de incordiar a mi sobrino con tus tonterías!

¡Y MÁS MIERDA PARA ÉL POR LA GUINDA QUE TENÍA QUE HABER EN ESE DÍA DE MIERDA!

-¡No son tonterías, Sakura-chan! –se quejó Naruto haciendo un puchero infantil, impropio de alguien que ya había pasado la mayoría de edad- ¿Verdad que no, Inabi-chan? –buscando el apoyo del pequeño.

-ehm… claro que no. –negándolo, aunque en su rostro se leía lo contradictorio de lo que realmente pensaba.

¡LA MADRE QUE LO PARIÓ!

No sabía que era peor: qué lo vieran de cosplay del rey Baltasar y se mofaran de él para el resto de su puta vida; que su sobrino atolondrado le diera la lata, creyéndose que era un ser divino que le traía todos los regalos; o ver cómo la imbécil de su novia le había dado el cambiazo por un paleto como lo era Naruto.

Aunque él la había botado, que saliese con un imbécil integral era un golpe hacia su orgullo.

¡Bah!

Con solo pensar que la tía aquella era una facilona que solo quiere pasárselo bien, le sentaba de puta madre.

¡Qué le den por culo!

Por alguna razón, el condenado de su sobrino se dio cuenta de que los estaban observando. Aunque puso una cara de asco, a aquel niño se le brillaron los ojos negros de la emoción.

-tía, tía, tía. Mira es Su Majestad, el Rey Baltasar. Vengo ahora.

¡JODER Y MIERDAS!

Ignorando la felicidad de aquel niño acercándose a él, Sasuke vio como la puta de su ex y el mamón de Naruto, le miraban fijamente, reconociéndolo perfectamente.

¡COÑO! ¡PARA NO RECONOCERLO!

Su queridísima madre aparte de acojonarlo, se había encargado de gritar a los cuatro vientos a toda su santa familia y las babosas de sus amigas que "su pequeño y caritativo Sasuke le iban a pintar de color mierda porque se iba disfrazar del puto rey negro de los cojones"

-buenas tardes, Baltasar-dono. –la atención que pedía el insoportable de su sobrino, hizo que tuviera que mandar a la mierda la puta sonrisa que tenía el maricón de Naruto en su patética cara.

-hola. –saludando de mala gana.

-¿tiene un momento? Me gustaría hablar con usted de algo muy importante. Si no puede, no hay problema, de verdad.

Bueno, tenía que reconocer la buena educación de su hermano sobre su sobrino. Alabando eso y sobre todo, temiendo que el niño le contara a la bestia de su _abuelita_ que el rey Baltasar no había querido atenderle, no le quedó más huevos que escucharle.

-habla. –de soslayo, por pura curiosidad o masoquismo, miró a su ex y a Naruto, para comprobar los caretos de graciosillos que tenían sobre él. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, se encontró con que ya no le hacían ni puto caso y cuchicheaban entre ellos como una típica y patética pareja de enamorados que eran.

¡Menuda mierda!

-pues verá, Baltasar-dono –comenzó el niño, por lo que por narices tuvo que atenderlo y tragarse el mosqueo que tenía en su interior- me llamo Uchiha Inabi y hace unos días le envié una carta y me gustaría que no me trajera nada de lo que pedí.

¡¿Qué no le trajera nada?

Repitió incrédulo.

¡Jodido sobrino de los demonios!

O sea, su hermano que le había pedido que comprara la mierda de la ciudad de Playmóbil, agotado en casi todas las jugueterías y que le había costado un huevo no solo encontrarla, sino un dineral, que no entendía que tenía la puta ciudad si oro o diamantes… ¿y ahora no lo quería?

"es lo que Inabi pidió en su carta y tú eres el único de la familia con más tiempo libre para buscarlo. Es que está agotado en las jugueterías de la ciudad y hay que ir a las afueras a comprarlo." le había dicho su hermano por teléfono.

¡¿Y AHORA NO LO QUERÍA?

Se había tenido que joder por casi una semana sin botellón por culpa del tiempo y del dinero…

¡¿Y AHORA NO LO QUERÍA?

-es que verá… -bajando la cabeza. Y que diera gracias porque si no lo mataba a ostias- mis padres me dijeron que escribiera en la carta lo que quería para Reyes. Yo les dije que no quería nada porque no me lo merecía, pero ellos insistieron en que me había portado bien y que además había sacado muy buenas notas. De hecho, aprobé todas con matrícula de honor. Pero sé que no me he portado bien, lo sé. –insistía el pequeño.

-si tus padres te dijeron que te portaste bien y sacaste muy buenas notas, entonces tienes derecho a recibir lo que pediste. –y una mierda que se iba joder porque ahora al crío se le había antojado no querer nada.

-ya… pero creo que me porto mal con mi tío Sasuke.

¡Y TANTO!

¡NO HACÍA MÁS QUE JODERLE LA VIDA Y SOBRE TODO LAS SALIDAS!

-es que… -callándose unos momentos hasta que de repente saltó de emoción- ¡Me gusta mucho el tío Sasuke! ¡Mola mucho! –los ojos brillantes del niño, alabándole, lograron alterarlo- ¡Siempre he querido ser como él! ¡Así de molón y cool! ¡Se hace respetar!

-y entonces… -carraspeando por semejantes halagos que nunca imaginaría- ¿por qué no te portas mejor con él?

-es lo que intento. –insistiendo- cuando me quedo en casa de los abuelos, como toda la verdura, la zanahoria y el hígado, para que el tío no me mire con cara rara, pero la abuela sabe que no me gusta nada de eso y manda que hagan otra especial para mí. Y claro, el tío Sasuke me mira con repugnancia por lo consentido que me tienen. Y cuando me quedo a dormir… es que verá, mis padres viajan muy a menudo por trabajo –explicando como si quisiera aclarar por qué se quedaba a dormir en su casa- pues yo quiero dormir con tío Sasuke. Pero eso le molesta.

-supongo que le molestará dormir contigo. -¡mierda! ¡¿Qué acababa de decir?

Miró al niño.

¡Mierda!

Su maldita bocota había conseguido deprimir al niño.

¡Joder!

-lo sé. –admitiéndolo al tiempo que sorbía por la nariz.

¡Cojonudo!

Haber ahora cómo hacía para animarlo.

-pero eso es por las compañías con las que anda, eso dice también mi padre. Antes no era así. Le gustaba dormir conmigo y hasta me contaba cuentos para que me durmiera.

¿Antes?

¿Qué le contaba cuentos?

Pero, ¿en qué mundo había vivido para soltar semejante mentira?

-cuando salía con mi tía Sakura…

¡Ah, sí! ¡Es verdad!

Ahora lo recordaba.

-…ahora sale con ese chico. –señalándola, donde la pareja seguía a lo suyo- ah, que mi tía Sakura y mi tío Sasuke no son parientes. Mi tío Sasuke es hermano de mi padre y mi tía Sakura, la hermana de mi madre. –volviendo a aclarar por la cara de estúpido que se le había quedado, al ver cómo su ex y el otro reían felices- mi tía Sakura ama mucho a mi tío Sasuke.

-que la amaba, querrás decir. –atento a ese pequeño detalle.

-¡no! –negando- lo sigue amando. Puede que esté feliz con Uzumaki-san, pero es porque lo finge. Lo hace para no preocupar a los demás, pero casi todos, incluyendo Uzumaki-san, saben que ella sigue sufriendo y llorando por las noches.

-¿llorando? –volviendo a preguntar incrédulo. Si lo habían dejado hace más de un año, ¿cómo era posible que siguiera llorando?

-Eso escuché de mi abuela cuando se lo comentaba a mi madre. Que la tía Sakura siempre se levanta con ojeras y los ojos hinchados, pero que siempre niega que haya llorado. Ya no saben que hacer con ella y a mí me da pena.

Sin poder evitarlo, miró a su ex. Reía mucho, pero tenía que fijarse bien y darse cuenta que efectivamente era una sonrisa falsa. Él las conocía bien.

Cuando su familia y la de la mujer de su hermano se habían conocido por primera vez, había visto como ella se había quedado embobada de su persona. En aquel tiempo, ambos eran unos adolescentes con las hormonas alteradas, y ella una chica superficial. Inmadura y sin pensar en las consecuencias, cuando lo encontró solo, le dijo sin ningún tipo de tapujos que le gustaba y que quería salir con él. Y él, por supuesto, la había rechazado. Pero la constancia era un rasgo muy característico en ella, y siguió insistiendo durante mucho tiempo, afirmando que lo amaba de verdad, que estaba muy enamorada de él y que no podía pensar en otro hombre, excepto él. Él, continuamente despreciándole y entonces es cuando asomaba aquella falsa sonrisa, aparentando que estaba bien.

-estaba más feliz y más guapa cuando estaba con el tío Sasuke. Y el tío Sasuke era molón de guay en aquella época. Siempre estaba conmigo cuando era novio de la tía Sakura… -su cara entusiasmada cambió a una de concentración absoluta. Tras estar en silencio durante unos segundos, volvió a mirarlo con gran emoción- por favor, Baltasar-dono, solo te pido esto: Haz que mis tíos vuelvan a estar juntos. –en respuesta a eso, Sasuke dio un paso involuntario hacia atrás, alucinado por semejante petición- Te juro que entonces, no pediré nada nunca más. Incluso estoy dispuesto a decirles a mis padres y a los demás que no me regalen nada, ni siquiera por mi cumpleaños.

-…

Aunque presumiera de ser un hombre de pocas palabras, impresionarlo con el detalle sin saber qué responder, era para dar uno de esos estúpidos premios nóveles a aquel que lo consiguiera. Y su sobrino era uno de esos premiados, el más joven, había que agregar.

Algo recuperado, Sasuke miró inexpresivo al niño.

-eso es imposible.

¡No tan imposible! Se recordó.

Si quisiera, arrebataría a Sakura de Naruto. Ella seguía por él, por lo que no había necesidad de conquistarla ni nada.

Pero no quería volver con ella.

El imbécil de Naruto ya se ocuparía de que le olvidara y punto.

-¡por favor! –suplicando con desesperación- sé que se quieren. Sé que mi tío Sasuke aún la quiere.

¿Cómo que la quería?

¡Su sobrino flipaba!

¡YA NO QUERÍA A SAKURA! ¡YA NO LE GUSTABA!

De hecho, nunca le gustó. Salió con ella porque… porque…

Negó con la cabeza sin querer recordar la razón.

-si tu tío la quisiera, entonces no la habría dejado. –contestó sin querer recordar la razón y sin mediar en lo dicho, donde si su sobrino fuese espabilado, se habría dado cuenta de que por muy rey mago que fuese, no tendría que saber ese detallito tan importante.

-¡SÍ LA QUIERE! –insistiendo con tanta convicción que volvió a sorprenderlo. Se notaba que tenía mucho Uchiha- ¡Es por culpa de esas compañías que le han comido la cabeza!

¡AHORA SÍ QUE FLIPABA EL CHAVAL!

¡¿QUÉ PINTABAN KABUTO Y LOS DEMÁS CON HABER DEJADO A SAKURA?

-acusar a otros sin más, está muy feo. –comentó utilizando por primera vez y con verdadera actuación su papel como Rey Mago.

-es que… es lo que me dijo uno de sus amigos. Me dijo entre risas, que mi tío era un estúpido por dejarse engañar, cuando en realidad se estaban aprovechando de su bolsillo para beber cómodamente, en vez de en la calle.

¡Ah, sí!

Recordaba que su sobrino se lo había comentado hacía semanas, pero cómo creía que era una mentira que su familia le había dicho para que dejase de andar con Kabuto y el resto, no le había creído. Sin embargo, si se lo había contado a un personaje, donde el chaval creía que en una sola noche, llevaba regalos a todos los niños del mundo, le hacían dudar.

Aunque también podía ser otra treta de su familia y su sobrino sabía quién era realmente.

De reojo miró a la pareja, donde esta vez le observaban fijamente. Naruto riéndose, Sakura desviando la cabeza cuando encontró sus ojos a punto de llorar.

-…

Sin decir una sola palabra, pero con la intención de averiguar la verdad sin terceros, se dio la media vuelta.

.

Escuchaba al mocoso de los demonios pedir y seguir pidiendo más y más juguetes.

¿Por qué le tenían que tocar a él los más pesados?

Miró de reojo al Gaspar feliz. Desde luego estaba tan feliz metido en su papel de verdadero Rey Mago que parecía un loco chiflado de esos.

Volvió a observar a la adolescente que ponía orden a los niños que hacían fila. Estaba tan atenta a ellos, sonriéndoles tan inocentemente, que era un alivio para él, ya que la estaba observando durante demasiado tiempo, casi como un viejo verde depravado.

Volvió su atención, aunque no le gustara, al crío que pedía el Scaletrix de Fórmula 1.

-y el juego de Magia Borrás.

Él asintió, como si con ello fuera suficiente para traerle los dieciocho regalos que aquel enano había pedido.

El niño, feliz, saltó de su regazo y se fue directamente al paje femenino donde no tardó en estirar la mano para que le dieran los benditos caramelos que todos habían recibido con anterioridad.

¡Si al final lo único que quieren es esa mierda que produce caries! ¡Y luego las quejas de que no querían ir al dentista o que dolía mucho!

De repente, visualizó al rey desaparecido y poco participativo en aquel proyecto, empujando a todo niño o familia que estuviera en medio.

-¿quién tiene una portátil? –le preguntó a él y al rey feliz.

Esa simple pregunta despertó la expectación de los niños y la incredulidad de los padres.

-¡waa! ¡Qué modernos son los Reyes Magos!

-seguro que en vez de camellos, usarán naves espaciales para ir de casa en casa.

-oiga, Rey Gaspar, ¿enserio usan portátiles? –le preguntó el niño que estaba con el rey feliz.

-supongo que tendremos que acostumbrarnos a las modernidades de hoy en día. –contestó feliz.

-entonces, ya no usarán los camellos, ¿verdad? ¡No me extraña! ¡Son tan lentos!

¡Grandioso!

Ahora por culpa del rey negro, tenía no solo que escuchar lo que esos críos pedían sino también, su parloteo incansable en relación con la época moderna.

-yo sí tengo una portátil, espera un momento que la tengo en el coche.

Sesshomaru tuvo inmensos deseos de ahorcar al joven rey. Porque más que Rey Mago, le parecía un verdugo con Rin. Ya podía vigilar lo que hacía, que sino se las tendría que ver con él.

-¿y dónde cojones hay WIFI?

-¡WAA! ¡QUÉ MODERNOS! ¡DICEN PALABROTAS Y TODO! –volvieron a exclamar los niños maravillados.

-ah, yo sé dónde. –y cómo por arte de magia, detrás de la carpa aparecía el paje del rey feliz, como si hubiese estado escondida todo este tiempo.

Sesshomaru no pasó por alto la extraña mirada que el rey de barba castaña le había echado, así como el sonrojo por toda la cara en aquel paje de cabello pelirrojo. Tampoco pasó por alto la mirada del rey, hasta ahora feliz, que le había echado al rey negro. Sin duda parecía un plagio de la que él mismo le había lanzado hacía escasos segundos.

Cuando vio como Rin y el otro paje femenino se marchaban con el rey negro, dejó de analizar el carácter de su compañero rey y se centró en su propio problema personal. Definitivamente si aquel chaval intentaba algo con Rin…

-Sesshomaru si no cambias esa actitud de asesino a sueldo, me temo que mañana volverás a disfrazarte de Rey Melchor.

La voz de su madre Irasue a un lado de la carpa provocó que su enfado se atenuara más.

-¿qué estás haciendo aquí? –mirándola. No le sorprendió que su madre no compartiera mirada, tampoco le sorprendió que se estuviera mirando las uñas con gran importancia, como las típicas mujeres finas y refinadas que si se rompían una uña forman semejante escándalo como si se avecinara el fin del mundo.

-soy la presidenta de la fundación. Es lógico que tenga interés en cómo mi querido hijo y los otros dos muchachos hacéis vuestro trabajo. –continuando mirándose las uñas- aunque, por lo que veo el pequeño Sasuke no cumple con su rol. Tendré que hablar con Mikoto-san para que lo reprenda.

-…

¡Como si a él le importara!

-chica humana –refiriéndose al paje femenino que estaba con Sesshomaru. Sino fuera porque aquella joven conocía demasiado bien a la madre de Sesshomaru, así como su manía de referirse a aquellos que la rodeaban, menos a su familia o amigos muy queridos, con extraños apodos y nunca por su nombre- ¿podrías ir junto al mestizo de Inuyasha y que no herede de su padre el tener dos mujeres a un mismo tiempo?

Sesshomaru comprendió inmediatamente qué lo que su madre pretendía era que aquel paje, que había estado en silencio, dejase de prestar atención a su conversación. Había aprovechado el punto que era novia de su hermanastro, el cual tenía a su ex novia de primaria tras suya con la idea de reconquistarlo.

Consiguiendo su objetivo, la muchacha se marchó enfurruñada, dispuesta a darle dos capones en la cabeza hueca de Inuyasha.

-¿qué quieres decirme? –preguntó una vez a solas y lanzando un mensaje silencioso a los niños de que solo el rey Gaspar estaba disponible, el cual había vuelto a su carita feliz tipo Heidi.

-vaya actitud es esa de referirte a tu madre, con lo mucho que te quiero. –y eso lo decía, apartando una pelusa que había en su largo abrigo rosa, mostrando más falsedad que cariño.

-no seas cínica. –repuso.

-¿también la pequeña Rin es una cínica?

-…

Desde luego que no, pero obviamente no le iba a darle el gusto de que lo viera alterado y así romper la máscara inmutable que llevaba manteniendo desde que era un crío.

-todavía sigo sin entender ese cariño extremo que te tiene, desde de que tu padre y yo la adoptamos.

¿Y no podía hablar como la gente normal, en vez de buscar defectos en su ropa o en su piel?

No le extrañaba que su padre se buscase otra mujer.

Misteriosamente y no supo porqué, su madre dejó de mirarse a sí misma, para observarle a él con una sonrisita arrogante.

-no lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-¿el qué?

-que adoptamos esa niña para ti.

Sesshomaru solo pestañeó mostrando su sorpresa. Su madre impasible, volvió a verse las uñas pintadas de rojo claro.

-cuando tu padre trajo a la otra mujer, ya estaba preñada y tú te encerraste porque te sentías solo y traicionado.

¿Y quién tenía la culpa?

Aunque de manera rara vivieran todos en la misma casa, su padre solo estaba pendiente de su segunda mujer y luego de su hermanastro, mientras que su madre dedicada a aquella fundación día y noche.

-no te creas que tu padre y yo estuvimos preocupados por ti.

¡Y UNA MIERDA!

Primero se reía y luego se escojonaba delante de sus narices por semejante chiste.

-por eso decidimos adoptar a una niña, ya que con tanto niño varón… Escogimos a Rin porque siempre andaba sola y no hablaba. Una manera fácil y cómoda para manipularla y que se convirtiera en una especie de perrita para que te entretuvieras. Y ella aceptó sin problemas.

Entonces, desde el principio, Rin había estado a su lado solo porque sus padres se lo habían ordenado.

No supo porqué, pero eso le molestaba.

La madre de Sesshomaru le miró de reojo divertida, advirtiendo claramente la decepción en su hijo. Le encantaba romper su máscara de frialdad.

-pero parece que llegó a interesarse por ti sinceramente. –de nuevo, Sesshomaru la miró, pero como siempre, su madre continuaba mirándose las malditas uñas de las manos- siempre pegada a ti como una lapa. Mirándote cómo hacías las cosas y luego lo imitaba. Si tú estabas recto, ella estaba recta. Si leías a Sócrates, ella simulaba leer Virgilio. Nunca quiso jugar con el mestizo de tu hermanastro porque quería estar solo contigo. ¡Y menuda berrincha armó cuando te marchaste a la universidad! Lloraba todos los días y apenas comía durante los cuatro años que estuviste en Kyoto. Incluso volvió a ser aquella niña introvertida.

-¿Por qué yo no sé nada de eso?

-Rin no estuvo muerta para que abandonaras la concentración en tus estudios. –lo dijo con tanta naturalidad que dejó alucinado a Sesshomaru.

¡Será…!

-y claro, cuando supo que regresabas, se puso tan contenta que tuve que hablar con ella para dejarle algo en claro.

-… -expectante, es lo que sentía Sesshomaru bajo su barba blanca postiza. Su madre había dejado su lado superficial y ahora lo miraba directamente de forma tan seria como cuando lo había regañado de pequeño por no sacar la nota más alta de toda la escuela.

-"Tu actitud frente a Sesshomaru es demasiado exagerada. ¿Acaso estás enamorada de él? ¿De un hombre que te lleva diez años y que además es tu hermanastro?" Eso le dije.

Sin duda era lo que imaginaba. Su madre siempre tan directa, que nunca vacilaba en lo que decía. Sin embargo, eso no impedía que quisiera saber qué es lo que ella había contestado.

-ella se quedó callada, pensando en lo que le dije, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta. Dejé que lo pensara y meditara y finalmente me contestó que no, que solo era admiración.

Eso significaba que detrás de todas las sonrisas y abrazos, ¿nunca lo había visto de la misma manera especial cómo en su caso? ¿Siempre había sido considerado como un hermano mayor?

Volvió sus ojos hacia la nada, donde hasta hace unos minutos había estado Rin guardando orden sobre aquellos huérfanos. Recordó aquella amabilidad brindada, la misma que le daba en casa, así cómo su naturalidad al tratarlo con sus sonrisas y abrazos constantes.

A juzgar por ello, parecía que realmente no le veía de forma sentimental. De lo contrario, se habría cortado un poco o se habría puesto algo nerviosa y colorada. Pero nunca hubo nada de eso. Ella seguía con ese afecto hacia él como antaño.

De alguna manera, eso le molestaba.

¿Quién era el que últimamente estaba haciendo el imbécil, al mirarla como un depravado?

¡Él!

¿Quién era el que últimamente se estaba comiendo el coco, pensando en todas las partes negativas sobre una posible relación con ella?

¡Él!

Y todo por culpa de una niña que estaba desinteresada en su persona.

-¿para qué me cuentas todo esto? –si quería cabrearlo en recompensa por su trabajo mal hecho como Rey Mago, cosa que no le sorprendería, lo había logrado.

-soy tu madre. Y en serio que me preocupo por ti.

Su molestia creció, a la vez que advertía la clara falsedad en sus palabras.

Eso que se lo dijera a uno de los tantos niños que estaban por la calle principal y no a la nueva estúpida pelusa que había estado en su abrigo y que había apartado con un ligero movimiento de manos.

-¿acaso crees que no me doy cuenta de cómo la miras últimamente? –esta vez no hubo pelusas ni uñas, simplemente una mirada directa y acusadora. Una reprimenda que podría traducirse como silenciosa por observar a alguien de tu propia familia, aunque no compartieran sangre. Pero él era un hombre de veinti y pico de años y ella una niña prácticamente. ¿Acaso no lo dejaba en la misma lista que esos viejos verdes asquerosos?- y te conozco perfectamente para saber que jamás darás el primer paso.

Ligeramente impresionado, sin romper del todo aquella máscara impermutable, Sesshomaru observó a su madre, donde ya no tenía ese rostro acusatorio, aunque tampoco dulzón o amable, simplemente inexpresiva. La típica cuando estaba relajada y feliz.

-a decir verdad, tanto tu padre como yo no tenemos ningún problema en que te comprometas con Rin. La prefiero a ella antes que a esa ex tuya que era más falsa que yo misma.

Si no fuera porque tenía algo de ese mutismo heredado, Sesshomaru habría puesto una mueca graciosa.

-pero mejor no hablemos de esa mujer tan arrastrada. –apartándola de la conversación como el resto de las pelusas de su abrigo de piel- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

¿Cómo que qué pensaba hacer?

¿Acaso ella misma no había dicho todas las partes negativas en una relación con su hermanastra? ¿Con su _hermanastra_? Enfatizó para sí mismo.

¿Es qué había olvidado que gozaban de un buen estatus en la sociedad y un escándalo como ese les perjudicaría de por vida?

Aunque aún quedaba lo más gracioso de la historia.

¡¿Qué diera él el primer paso?

¡Ja!

¡Y una mierda!

¿Por qué debería de hacerlo con una niña que seguía viéndolo como su hermano mayor?

-¿por qué debería hacer algo con mi propia hermana? –fue su respuesta manteniendo la frialdad característica de su madre.

-hermanastra, que no compartes vínculo sanguíneo con ella. –corrigiéndole- en fin, veo que sigues negándote ante lo evidente. –comentó igual de tranquila que él, en aquel duelo de rostros inmutables con tozudez por medio. Hurgando en su costoso y elegante abrigo de piel, la mujer sacó un pequeño regalo, mal envuelto y con papel de enanitos- parece que esto lo ha hecho Rin para ti. Es una bufanda hecha a mano.

Sesshomaru no sabía si sorprenderse porque Rin le hubiera hecho un regalo; o quedarse a cuadros por el papel de regalo tan infantil; o flipar con su madre al romper la emoción de lo qué sería.

-como Rin es casi una niña, lo que necesita de utilidad se le compra y punto. Y su mensualidad es para caprichos pequeños como para dos golosinas como mucho. Pero se ve que ha estado ahorrando durante años para comprar la lana y hacerte la bufanda. ¿A qué es un detalle muy lindo de su parte?

Si no lo dijera con ese tonito tan falso, quizás lo hubiera llegado a pensar y hasta sonreiría al imaginar el tiempo y la paciencia que habría tenido al ahorrar un miserable yen por semana.

Aún así…

-vaya tontería. –comentó con desdén.

Miró de reojo a su compañero, el rey feliz. Con un niño en su regazo, el cabrón ya no sonreía, ni le decía cosas estúpidas a los niños como antes. De seguro que no atendía a lo que el mocoso le pedía y tenía la oreja bien sintonizada en la conversación mantenida con su madre.

¡Será hijo puta!

-tienes razón. –atendiendo al otro lado. No se percató en que su madre había abierto SU regalo con todo el descaro, analizando con desprecio aquella bufanda, si se podía llamar así. Estaba tan mal hecha que desde lejos se veía todos los fallos, desde los flecos hasta las costuras cayendo como gusanos de un árbol- aún sabiendo que es una patosa para estas cosas quiso hacerte un imposible. ¿Por qué? –mirándole fijamente como si él pudiera darle una respuesta- doy gracias a que no nos hiciera a tu padre, a mí o a los otros acoplados un detalle como este.

¿Acaso eso era una insinuación de que había tenido ese detalle únicamente con él?

-aunque pensándolo bien, es probable que el regalo sea para ese jovencito que revolotea alrededor suya… Kohaku, creo que ese era su nombre.

Y Sesshomaru ya no supo con qué cara mirar a su delicada madre ante las pelusas. Primero lo animaba, luego tras humillar el regalo, le insinuaba de los sentimientos de Rin hacia él, y ahora cambiaba las tornas con la duda de que aquel trozo de lana era para aquel capullo que tanto odiaba.

La coña de aquel asunto es que odiaba a un gilipollas que no conocía en persona, pero el hecho de que Rin le mencionara últimamente Kohaku esto, Kohaku lo otro, lo ponía como una moto, acentuando más lo que sentía por ella.

-eso explicaría el papel de regalo tan infantil, ¿no crees? –aportando entre risitas burlonas.

Sino fuera por la puñalada recibida, tras la pista ofrecida por su madre, se quedaría flipado por ese comportamiento tan grotesco ante una hija adoptiva que desde que había llegado a su casa, había cuidado con auténtico cariño y amor maternal.

Con aquella especulación de que Rin estuviera haciendo a mano un regalo para aquel capullo, le ponía realmente celoso.

¿Qué tenía aquel mocoso en comparación con él?

¡¿Con él?

¡Por favor!

Era mil veces mejor que aquel niñato en pañales.

-Sesshomaru –le habló Irasue- cuando acabes, devuélvele el regalo a tu hermana. Seguro que se pondrá histérica si no lo encuentra. Como lo cogí sin decirle nada.

Obligado a abandonar sus pensamientos de superioridad ante un adolescente, diez años menos que él, Sesshomaru no pudo reprimir su perplejidad con aquello.

Miró el regalo que quedó a su lado y luego volvió a mirar a su madre, donde hacía gala de su buena actuación de mujer agradable y amorosa frente a niños desconocidos. Hablaba con una sonrisa boba con aquellos huérfanos, quiénes al verla, exclamaban en júbilo su nombre y el gusto de ver a la persona que ofrecía donaciones para que pudieran comer y vestir en condiciones.

Segundos después, aparecía Rin corriendo, haciendo revolotear tanto su gabardina celeste abierta como su larga cabellera castaña, sujeto todavía con aquel mechón derecho, como llevaba siendo su costumbre desde que era una cría. Según ella, porque aquel lazo había sido lo último que le había regalado su verdadera madre, poco antes de que muriera. Al divisar a su propia madre, Rin se dirigió hacia ella para saludarla con una sonrisa doblemente feliz, luego por encima del hombro de la mujer adulta, estiró la mano, viéndolo para saludarle a él también, transmitiendo el mensaje silencioso de que ya estaba de regreso.

Le alivió saber que había desaparecido del radio del otro capullo de Sasuke, aunque algo le decía que el regreso solitario de Rin, había hecho que la felicidad tipo Heidi desapareciera de su compañero rey feliz, imaginándose cosas raras como había hecho él antes de la aparición de su queridísima madre.

Al mirarla a ella, advirtió una sonrisa extraña y casi burlona, dirigida a él.

De inmediato comprendió a qué se refería. Con la llegada de Rin, había asomado una sonrisa boba, que pese a estar escondida bajo la barba blanca postiza, había sido bien vista por su madre.

Pero había sido un acto reflejo. Las sonrisas de Rin a veces eran tan contagiosas, que lograba arrancarle aquel gen fuertemente heredado y dejarle una sensación de tranquilidad cuando se encontraba a su lado.

¿Y ahora todo aquello iba a serle robado por un jodido capullo?

¡Ah, no!

¡De eso ni hablar!

Cogió la bufanda, asumiendo que era un regalo para él por lógica y se levantó del asiento para marcharse.

Su marcha repentina, abandonando todo y dejando a Yamato con toda la cola y la responsabilidad de atender a cada uno de los niños, le hizo ver que tendría que encargarse de la larga cola. Duraría horas, eso si los niños no se cansaban antes, pero aún así, significaban horas, antes de hablar con Sora y dejar las cosas en claro.

Si pudiera hacer lo mismo como los otros dos aprovechados y largarse, pero…

Miró al frente donde su madre le miraba con la clara amenaza en aquellos ojos azules que había heredado:

"Como te marches tú también, te destrozo el Land Rover"

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

He decidido que el fic pasase de dos capítulos a tres por diversas razones: La primera porque no quería dejaros sin continuación por más tiempo, ya que me tardaré bastante en volver por estos lares; la segunda porque como os habéis fijado todo lo que se ha contado hasta ahora es, por así decirlo, como un pov de cada personaje masculino. De ahí que en cada salto, el lenguaje de cada uno cambie drásticamente. Por lo que en el siguiente, sería visto desde las chicas, para saber lo que ellas sienten y piensan. De esta manera, no habrá confusiones de quién está hablando en cada momento; la tercera razón, para que al leer no os sea tan pesada la lectura al tener tantas páginas. Sé que algunos les encantan que haya muchas páginas, pero también hay otras personas que les cansa tanto. Por eso, como en otros fics, ciertos caps fueron extensivos, aquí se compensa con poquitas páginas; y la cuarta, es porque la quería tener para este día tan conmemorativo, en honor del décimo aniversario de una de mis parejas favoritas, y claro el tiempo solo me permitió tenerlo hasta aquí, quedándome a medias en las escenas siguientes.

Yendo al fic, ¿qué os ha parecido? Espero saber vuestras respuestas en un review, que no cobro por ellos, ¿eh?

Feliz día del amor y la amistad!

'Atori'


	3. Ellas

**SUMARY: **Yamato, Sesshomaru y Sasuke disfrazados de Reyes Magos y escuchando lo que los niños quieren, pero sufriendo por dentro sus asuntos personales.

**Parejas principales: **Yamato x Sora .-. Sesshomaru x Rin .-. Sasuke x Sakura

**Aclaraciones: **Este es un fic crossover y UA

**Género: **_Romance _

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Digimon_, _Inuyasha_ y _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores Akiyoshi Hongo, Rumiko Takahashi y Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><em><strong>LOS TRES REYES MAGOS<strong>_

_by: Atori_

_Threeshoot_

* * *

><p><em>Ellas<em>

Era de noche y Sora había llegado a su casa.

Tras haber cerrado la puerta de su habitación, soltó un hondo suspiro como si hubiera estado en una guerra y salido ilesa sin haber llevado ninguna clase de protección.

Es que todavía no entendía como había podido confesarse tan descaradamente.

Desde el primer momento en que supo que estaba enamorada Ishida Yamato, se había decidido guardar aquellos sentimientos por lo inútil que era.

En pocas palabras, se había rendido sin luchar.

Era una cobarde y lo reconocía. Pero, ¿qué probabilidades tenía de que Yamato la correspondiera? Ninguna.

Él era guapo, atractivo, popular y solamente SU amigo, por lo que ella no se veía a su altura.

Pero hoy…

¡Había sido una bocazas! Y ahora se moría de vergüenza si lo viera.

¿Por qué se lo había dicho?

Porque él le había preguntado porqué había rechazado a Taichi.

¿Y después, qué había hecho?

Huir y escapar como una cobarde.

¿Qué pretendía de ahora en adelante?

Emigrar a España o a cualquier lugar del globo donde no la encontrara.

¡No tenía valor para encararlo!

¡Tenía miedo de que la rechazara y perder su estatus como amiga!

Dando un segundo suspiro, se tumbó bocabajo sobre su cama.

Quizás, con muchísima suerte, Yamato, después de rechazarla, le decía que aún seguían siendo amigos.

¡En sueños, quizás!

Después de confesarle sus sentimientos, por lo incómodo que le ha de resultar, comenzará a ignorarla.

-Soy una estúpida…

El vibrador de su móvil, la despertó de su ensoñación. Cogiéndolo de su bolsillo, no le sorprendió que el que llamase fuera Yamato.

Seguro que quería una explicación y dejar en claro que lo suyo era imposible.

Con el móvil vibrando en sus manos, Sora estuvo entre la gran duda de su vida: Cogerlo y afrontar la realidad; No cogerlo y seguir huyendo.

Teniendo más miedo que valor, dejó que el móvil siguiera vibrando, sin atreverse a contestarle.

Tras un minuto, el móvil dejó de sonar y eso alivió a la joven mujer.

-Parece mentira que a mi edad me esté comportando como una tonta colegiala –riéndose de sí misma.

Segundos después, su móvil volvió a vibrar y nuevamente, la llamada provenía de Yamato.

Y nuevamente, Sora dejó que el móvil vibrara.

Que Yamato insistiera por tercera vez, asombraba a Sora.

Parecía que el rubio quería hablar con ella fuera como fuese.

Tragó saliva.

No, no podía hablar con él. No se veía capaz.

Una hora después, la batería de su móvil se había terminado y con ello, las llamadas de Yamato habían cesado.

Y se sintió aliviada.

Aunque también, puede que estuviera exagerando, y en el fondo, Yamato quería decirle que también estaba enamorado de ella.

-¡Como si eso fuera posible! –se dijo siendo realista, mientras ponía el móvil a cargar.

Yamato y ella eran tan distintos, que no tenían nada en común. Además, a pesar de que se conocían desde la secundaria, nunca habían hablado mucho. Siempre era Taichi el que más hablaba con él, por lo que todas las cualidades por las que se había enamorado, era por lo que Taichi contaba y que ella confirmaba cuando lo veía. Pero durante la secundaria e incluso durante sus cuatros años de universidad, había sido un chico tan popular, donde todas las mujeres revoloteaban a su alrededor como abejas a la miel. Había sido testigo de la cantidad de chicas con las que había salido, aunque nunca nada serio. Solo una tarde y si hubo noches, nunca quiso saberlo.

-Todas ellas eran tan guapas, tan refinadas y tan bien vestidas que es imposible que yo tenga alguna oportunidad –se decía angustiada, tras observar cuál era el tipo de chica que le gustaba a Yamato.

El timbre de su casa sonó en esos instantes. Debido a que sus padres se encontraban en la fiesta que la fundación había preparado, no le quedó otro remedio de averiguar quién era a esas horas de la noche.

A punto de abrir la puerta, Sora se detuvo.

¿Y si era Yamato?

-No, es imposible. No es muy razonable si estuviera delante de mi casa llamar durante una hora al móvil –se dijo tras desechar la idea de inmediato. Y convencida de que no era él, abrió la puerta.

Su sorpresa fue grande al ver lo equivocada que estaba.

Allí se encontraba Yamato, todavía disfrazado de Rey Gaspar, pero sin la peluca y sin la barba postiza, con el móvil en la mano y con una mirada acusatoria.

Por puro reflejo, Sora cerró la puerta de golpe, quedando más mal de lo que ya había quedado.

¡Ahora sí que quería huir a España o a Canadá!

-¡Ni pienses que me voy a marchar, Sora! –le dijo Yamato desde el otro lado de la puerta- ¡No me puedes decir que estás enamorada de mí y después evitarme! ¡¿O acaso estás jugando conmigo?!

Y las mejillas de Takenouchi nunca estuvieron tan rojas de vergüenza como en ese momento.

Era cierto que desde su punto de vista, parecía que se divertía a su costa. Pero claro, él como lo tenía todo y podía permitirse a la chica que quisiera, incluyéndola, no tenía ninguna inseguridad de que la chica le rechazara.

Saberse tan insignificante ante su persona, le hizo ver la realidad y el error que había cometido.

-¡Cómo si tú no lo hubieras hecho con las otras chicas! –le contestó con la puerta como obstáculo- ¡Tú puedes permitirte a la que quieras, que no tienes problemas a la hora de declararte! ¡Pero yo soy distinta a ellas! ¡¿Lo entiendes?! –comenzando a llorar- ¡Por eso, en ningún momento me pediste salir como a ellas! ¡Porque soy distinta! ¡Porque SOLO me consideras tu amiga! ¡¿Cómo esperas que dé la cara cuando sé que me vas a rechazar y que nuestra amistad no volverá a ser como antes?!

Una confesión cobarde apropiada para el momento, donde la pelirroja no podía ver al rubio.

-…

Por esa razón, no veía como la cara de Yamato había perdido su rabia y se había mantenido tan callado que Sora no supo interpretar.

-Estás equivocada –con un tono más bajo, pero apreciable para el sentido auditivo de la joven-. Nunca te he pedido para salir porque contigo es diferente.

Sora miró la puerta confusa, como si así viera a Yamato.

-Yo te he querido siempre, pero porque te quiero y por la relación que mantenías con Taichi que nunca te lo he dicho. Por eso, estás equivocada si crees que no tengo miedo a declararme a la chica que realmente me gusta.

-Mientes. Eso lo dices para reconfortarme.

-Si fuera una mentira, no estaría delante de tu puerta durante más de una hora, para aclarar las cosas y pasando una vergüenza horrible llevando este disfraz.

Sora se giró un poco más.

-¿En serio… -sorbiendo por la nariz- en serio… yo… te gusto?

-Desde que teníamos catorce años –confesó.

-¿Aunque seamos… distintos…?

-Así es.

Poco a poco, Sora se fue girando hasta mirar la puerta. Sus extremidades, también lentas, se fueron dirigiendo al pomo.

-¿A pesar… de que yo no soy tan guapa y femenina… como las otras con las que saliste…?

-Eso es algo que no me interesa.

La puerta se fue abriendo lentamente, dejando ver a una Sora con las lágrimas descendiendo por sus mejillas y el rojo pintado sobre ellas.

-¿A pesar… de que soy una cobarde… que no quiso enfrentarse…?

Y Yamato detuvo sus palabras colocando un dedo sobre sus labios.

-En eso ambos somos idénticos –con su otra mano, la aprovechó para arrimarla a él-. Si tú perdonas este defecto mío, yo te perdono el tuyo.

La mano que tapaba sus labios, descendió hasta su compañera, para aprisionarla más contra él. Viéndola tan cerca, tan tierna con esa cara de embobada sobre su persona, eran razones para ir bajando su rostro y comenzar su relación con un beso de amor.

-¡Mira, mami! ¡El Rey Gaspar le está metiendo mano a esa señorita!

Fueron las palabras inoportunas de un niño, que regresaba de la calle con su madre.

Avivando más la fea mirada que les había lanzado la madre de la criatura, ambos jóvenes se metieron dentro de la casa.

-Mami, mami –le llamó el niño tirando de su falda-, es que el Rey Gaspar va a hacer con esa señorita lo que tú y papá hacéis.

.

¡No estaba!

¡No la encontraba!

Con la habitación completamente desordenada, Rin buscaba el regalo que había hecho desesperadamente.

Era una jovencita muy olvidadiza, y ese defecto, ahora se hacía presente.

-Justo cuando menos lo quiero –se decía mientras volvía a buscar entre los cajones de la cómoda que estaban tirados por el suelo.

Si al menos supiera si había llevado el regalo por la mañana, entonces podría tener la desagradable opción de que cuando había ido al coche para coger la portátil y dársela a Sasuke-san, el regalo se hubiera caído y por lo tanto, perdido. Pero es que ni eso lograba recordar.

-¡Jo! –se lamentó y permitiéndose dar unos segundos de descanso.

Ella que desde niña siempre había querido hacerle un regalo, hasta el punto de ir ahorrando un yen por semana y aguantándose las ganas de comprar aquellos deliciosos y riquísimos regalices, las gominolas de tiburón, las de fresa, las nubes, los tanzanitos, las mariquitas de chocolate…

Tentada por las golosinas que todavía le fascinaban, Rin recobró el sentido de inmediato para centrarse en aquel problema tan grave.

¡Había perdido el regalo para Sesshomaru!

Había estado ahorrando desde niña, con la firme determinación de comprarle algo, hasta acabar por decidirse en comprar material para hacerle algo hecho por ella.

Una bufanda, había sido su elección, no teniendo muchas opciones, ya que a Sesshomaru le disgustaba los dulces.

Y ella era terrible a la hora de cocinar.

Y bueno… también lo era a la hora de calcetar.

Pero por Sesshomaru, se había esforzado todo aquel año para hacerle una bufanda medianamente decente.

-Todo un año… -murmuró.

Recordando la de veces que se había equivocado y vuelto a empezar, hizo que diera por finalizado el descanso y volviera a buscar con desesperación.

No tenía tiempo ni dinero para volver a hacerle otra bufanda. Y aún por encima, el día de Reyes era dentro de unas horas.

-¡Maldita sea! –buscando hasta debajo de la cama.

En serio que a su defecto se le sumaba lo patosa que era, por lo que quizás se le hubiera caído sin que se diera cuenta.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

La sorpresiva voz de su hermanastro mayor, provocó que al erguirse, chocara su cabeza con la cama.

-¡Ay! –sobándose la parte dolorida.

La joven observó a Sesshomaru, donde como siempre, no corría a preguntarle si estaba bien, ni preguntarle sobre su estado o incluso hacer alguna mueca graciosa.

-Hola, Sesshomaru –sonriendo nerviosa, sin dejar de sobarse la cabeza-. Creía que estabas en tu habitación.

El mero hecho de observar la habitación, fue indicio para explicar la razón de porqué se encontraba ahí.

-Solo estoy… estoy… buscando algo –contestó nerviosa con la verdad, como siempre, por delante.

-¿Has vuelto a perder algo?

Eso fue un golpe bajo para la joven.

Por una parte, le encantaba que la conociera tan bien, porque eso era indicio de que se fijaba en ella. Sin embargo, como también conocía la otra cara de la moneda, eso significaba un bajón de categoría como chica ideal para alguien que le doblaba la edad.

-Sí –contestando a su pregunta con pena.

Una pena que Sesshomaru malinterpretó. De seguro que se trataba por la bufanda que iba a regalarle con tanta ilusión a aquel mocoso, pensaba Sesshomaru con ella escondida en su bolsillo.

-¿Qué era? –preguntó con dureza.

-Ah… pues… pues… un regalo… -y como odiaba mentirle, Rin dejó la respuesta a medias, rogando silenciosamente de que su hermanastro no le preguntara para quién.

-¿Para quién?

La joven cerró los ojos, al escuchar la tan temida pregunta.

No podía responderle que era para él, sin comprometerse demasiado. Pues habiéndole hecho un regalo solo a un miembro de la familia, resultaba sospechoso. Por eso, había ideado, ingenuamente, dejarlo en el árbol de Navidad, mientras todos durmiesen, con el mensaje de ser alguien anónimo.

-¿Y bien? –insistió Sesshomaru.

-Si no te lo digo, ¿te enfadarías? –cuestionó la joven.

-…

¡Claro que se enfadaría!

De hecho, ¡ya estaba enfadado!

¡MOSQUEADO!

¡RABIOSO!

-Aquí la tienes –sacándolo del bolsillo y lanzándolo encima de la cama.

Rin tras verlo, a parte de sentirse avergonzada, se sintió humillada. Sesshomaru no solo había descubierto su regalo, sino que además, lo despreciaba cruelmente. Recordar la cantidad de noches que se había mantenido en vela para coserlo sin que nadie se diera cuenta, recordar la de veces que se había pinchado con la aguja, fueron momentos que flotaron por su mente como nubes por el cielo a toda velocidad.

Y todo para que al final Sesshomaru lo rechazara y con ello sus sentimientos. Unos sentimientos que ni hasta a su madre adoptiva le había confesado cuando se lo había preguntado. Y es que, con el descubrimiento de su regalo, había descubierto también la tarjeta, donde estaba escrito cuánto lo amaba desde el primer momento que lo había visto. Por eso, siempre había estado pegado a él como una lapa, para que la tuviera presente y viera que se portaba correctamente. Por eso había llorado cuando él se había ido a la universidad, porque tenía miedo de que alguna guapa universitaria le conquistara y perderlo. Era por eso también, que para evitar sospechas, hacía lo imposible por mostrarse natural cuando lo abrazaba y sonreía, cuando por dentro se sentía como una gelatina.

-Sé que no está bien, pero…

-Puedes hacer con tu vida lo que quieras que no me importa –declaró con frialdad.

Aquello era un claro rechazo a sus sentimientos.

De reojo, observó el regalo, roto como su corazón.

Apretó el dobladillo de su falda, sintiéndose molesta.

-Entonces… ¡¿Hubiera sido mejor que no me hubieran adoptado, verdad?! ¡Tú como tienes padre y madre, no te importa machacar el corazón de los que son huérfanos como yo! ¡¿Verdad?!

-… -Sesshomaru no quiso seguir con aquella conversación sin terminar en consecuencia. Por lo que se dio la media vuelta.

-¡Todavía no he terminado! –gritándole con un poco más de fuerza, donde daba gracias a que los progenitores estuvieran en la fiesta que organizaba la fundación, mientras que Inuyasha disculpándose con su novia, por el incidente de aquel día- ¡Toda mi vida he estado bajo tu sombra porque me lo pidieron tus padres! ¡Dijeron que te sentías solo, pero tú al menos tenías un padre y una madre! ¡Yo era la que estaba sola en una casa de extraños! –comenzando a llorar- ¡Por eso, me apegué a ti, esperando no sentir más esa soledad!

-…

-¡Y cuánto más sabía de ti… ya no sentía la soledad…! –hablando con dificultades debido a los sollozos.

-…

-¡Quise… creí que podría ser feliz contigo… a pesar de que estamos registrados como hermanos… acallando lo que empezaba a sentir… pero…! ¡Y ahora tú…! ¡No tenías porque rechazarme así!

-¿El regalo no era para Kohaku? –preguntó de repente.

-¿Qué…? –fue otra pregunta la que la joven le ofreció, sin entender nada.

-¿La bufanda no es para Kohaku? –cuestionó Sesshomaru, girándose a verla.

-No… -contestando con los ojos vidriosos y todavía sin entender.

-¿Y por qué pusiste en medio de la bufanda una tarjeta confesándole lo que sentías?

-¿A Kohaku? –volviendo a preguntar más extrañada.

-¿Acaso lo vas a negar? –sacándola del bolsillo y lo que había supuesto la evidencia definitiva de a quién iba dirigida la bufanda- ¿También vas a negar que hiciste la bufanda a medida para ese capullo?

Rin, quién no entendía nada, cogió la tarjeta para intentar leerla. Sus ojos vidriosos, impedían la lectura, pero sí distinguir algo bastante simple.

-Esta no es mi letra… creo que… pertenece a Irasue-sama…

-…

-Y… la bufanda… no era así… de corta… está rota…

-…

¡Su madre!

¡LA JODIDA DE SU MADRE HABÍA SIDO LA CULPABLE DE METER UNA TARJETA FALSA Y CORTADO LA BUFANDA!

Por eso estaba tan mal envuelto, a pesar de lo patosa que era Rin.

Sintió como alguien lo cogía de su camisa blanca, tirando tímidamente por ella.

-¿Creías que… era para Kohaku? ¿Estabas… celoso?

-No lo estaba.

¡Mentiroso!

Había estado muerto de celos.

Eso le había pasado por sentirse seguro de qué la bufanda había sido para él. La tarjetita llena de adulaciones y tanto amor, habían podido con su persona, especialmente, cuando Rin buscaba con tanto énfasis el regalo.

¿Había sido eso lo que su madre había pretendido? ¿Que sus celos fueran el camino y la razón para hablar con ella?

¿Acaso no era un método un poco retorcido?

Si le hubiera dado el regalo tal cómo estaba, no tendría que haber llegado a aquellos extremos.

Su camisa sintió un fuerte tirón de golpe, obligándolo a descender y lo siguiente con lo que se encontró, fue con los labios de la joven sobre los suyos, en un beso tímido e inocente.

Al separarse, Sesshomaru observó a la joven con los ojos cristalinos y roja como un tomate.

-Entonces… ¿Te parece bien esto? Sino… -apartándose lentamente de él- lo entiendo… lo tengo asumido…

Aunque viera que estuviera celoso de Kohaku, eso no significaba que fuera correspondida.

De hecho, ahora que había tenido su primer beso con él, podía soportar que le diera una negativa como respuesta. Al menos, seguro que no sería de manera cruel.

-Rin –empezó de forma tan dura que la sobresaltó-, ¿sabes qué acabas de besar a tu propio hermano?

Hermanastro, quería contradecirlo, donde había que agregar que no tenían lazos sanguíneos. Pero sabía que cuando su tono era así de duro, lo mejor era callar, porque era cuando comenzaba un monólogo acusador.

Sumisa, Rin solo pudo bajar la cabeza y escuchar lo que le vendría.

-¿Dices si está bien esto? Somos familia y que tiene un renombre en la sociedad, ¿qué crees que pensarán los demás de esto? Se armaría un follón tremendo.

-…

-¿Te sentirías capaz de afrontarlo?

La suavidad en sus últimas palabras y la insinuación con la que lo había dicho, hicieron que Rin alzara la cabeza para mirarle.

-Claro.

-… -Sesshomaru cerró los ojos y avanzó hacia ella-. ¿Sabes que si estás conmigo, será para siempre? –cogiéndola por la cintura-. Soy un hombre que te lleva diez años y no soporto los amoríos colegiales –apretándola demasiado a su figura, donde la sorpresa crecía más en su cara-. Si me quieres sinceramente o si solo es admiración, es tu oportunidad para dejarlo en claro.

Rin no sentía los pies sobre el suelo. Sesshomaru se había ocupado de, al cogerla por la cintura, auparla para tenerla a su altura.

-Recuerda que si te comprometes conmigo, todos hablarán de ti a tus espaldas.

¿La estaba presionando a que le aceptara o a que se lo pensara y lo dejara?

Ciertamente, eran muchas cosas que tenía en contra al iniciar una relación con él. Eran familia, de un buen estatus en la sociedad, le llevaba una década de edad, era un hombre con más experiencia en aquel campo que ella.

Más experto que ella…

Para la sorpresa del hombre, Rin escondió su rostro en su pecho.

-A mí no me importa lo que me digan. Pero me llevas diez años… ya has estado con otras mujeres… pero yo nunca pude estar con otro hombre… creo que soy yo la que tiene miedo de que te canses de mí y te busques a otra que te complazca como… como Kagura-san… -recordando con amargura la única relación formal que había tenido.

-Un hombre tiene sus necesidades cuando no está con la mujer que ama –apartando los cabellos que habían caído sobre la mejilla femenina, y que debido a lo húmedo que estaba, se habían pegado-. Y si fueras más avispada, te darías cuenta de la cantidad de veces que te miraba.

-¿Me mirabas? –repitió roja y mirándole asombrada-. Vaya… pues no entiendo cómo Irasue-sama te ha permitido hacer de un rey tan puro como lo es el Rey Baltasar. Los Reyes Magos nunca miraban a otras mujeres.

Arrancándola una pequeña sonrisa por esas palabras ligeramente infantiles, Sesshomaru acercó sus labios hasta su oreja para susurrar y de paso, contar uno de sus más oscuros secretos.

-Los Reyes Magos se están modernizando. Ahora no les importa ver a mujeres, incluso si la ven desnuda mientras se ducha.

.

Lloraba desconsolada como todas las noches.

Con sus padres en aquella fiesta que había organizado la fundación y su hermana de cena con su cuñado, le había tocado el cuidado de Inabi.

El niño, tan bueno como siempre, se había quedado dormido al instante. Le resultaría gracioso el hecho de que Inabi, a diferencia de los demás niños, no se sentía nervioso con los regalos del día siguiente, pero sí, fiel creyente a tres reyes que hacían en una sola noche la repartición de los regalos por todo el mundo.

Ojalá fuese una niña como él, con la capacidad de creer en seres divinos y pedirle que Sasuke volviera con ella. O eso, o que le concedieran la muerte.

Llegados a ese punto, a pesar de que salía con Naruto y que se esforzaba muchísimo en hacerla feliz, Sakura no tuvo duda de que su vida sin Sasuke no tendría sentido.

-Si no hubiese salido con él…

Si al menos no hubieran estado juntos, no se sentiría tan vacía y sin ganas de vivir como ahora.

Pero ella, ingenua cuando habían estado juntos, que se había sentido como en una princesa de cuento, segura de que todo sería feliz y eterno.

Estuvieron bastante tiempo juntos, para que la burbuja fuera creciendo y sufrir un gran shock cuando lo había descubierto cambiado, casi como cuando lo había conocido por primera vez.

-Pero… más arisco… más despectivo… -volvió a sollozar con fuerza, ante las crueles palabras que le decía. Tan crueles que incluso recordaba la que más le afectaba: "_Por mí, puedes morirte que no me importas_"

Apretó la almohada con tanta fuerza que quería hacerse daño. Sentir ese dolor para oprimir el que sentía su corazón ya roto y destruido.

¡Tendría que odiarlo con semejantes palabras!

¡Tendría que odiarlo por coquetear descaradamente ante sus narices!

¡Tendría que odiarlo y olvidarle!

Pero su corazón se negaba a ello y precisamente por eso, es que se sentía tan rota y vacía.

¡Era una idiota por seguir pensando en él!

Su mejor amiga se lo había dicho.

Debería olvidarle y centrarse en aquel chico que de verdad la quería.

Le había aconsejado su madre.

¡Era imposible!

No podía seguir con Naruto en aquella falsa relación. Fue por eso, que hoy tras finalizar su cita, había cortado con él.

Naruto, aunque al principio se había resistido, al final, tras ver sus lágrimas, en bajo, apenado y derrotado había aceptado.

Doble puñalada para su corazón roto.

Toda su vida era un sufrimiento y ahora lo había bordado.

De repente, Sakura escuchó unos golpecitos sobre su ventana, asustándola irremediablemente. Ver allí a un intruso pintado de negro, fueron motivos para estar a punto de coger el teléfono y llamar a la policía.

Su corazón se aceleró cuando descubrió que se trataba de Sasuke ahí subido, sujetándose de la rama del árbol.

-¡Sasuke-kun! –sin importar aparecer ante él en pijama y con tan deplorable aspecto debido a sus lágrimas, fue en seguida a abrirle para que entrara, antes de que se cayera.

Una vez que estuvo dentro, Sakura advirtió que tenía puesto los ropajes de rey mago, su rostro ligeramente pintado y lleno de heridas, donde Mikoto daría el grito al cielo al ver cómo el disfraz de rey mago estaba todo desgarrado y preparado para ser llevado al vertedero.

-¡¿Qué te ha pasado?! ¡¿Por qué estás tan herido?!

-¿Podrías no ser tan escandalosa? Despertarás a Inabi. Está aquí, ¿verdad? –ignorándola, donde sus ojos parecían estar más interesados en buscar a su sobrino.

-Sí.

Nuevamente ahí estaba el comportamiento despectivo de Sasuke, aunque bastante suave en comparación con todo lo que había soportado durante casi todo un año. Eso hizo que las lágrimas rebeldes cayeran de sus ojos.

-¿Podrías curarme?

Sakura le miró ante esa petición.

A contraluz, Sasuke parecía ser aquel mismo chico que había conocido por primera vez: Despectivo, pero humano.

-Claro.

Una vez en la sala, Sakura hizo todo lo que había estado en su mano para curarle las heridas. Incluso le había dado ropa vieja de su padre, por si acaso, Inabi se levantaba para beber leche o ir al aseo y descubrir la verdad. Y Sasuke, ni corto ni pudoroso, se había cambiado ahí, delante de ella. En cierta forma, no tendría que sorprenderse. Habían sido novios y hecho todo lo que una pareja haría, pero como él tenía un cuerpo de infarto, ella aún seguía sonrojándose por él, aumentando ese amor que sentía y que tanto le dolía.

Sasuke durante todo el tiempo, la había mirado fijamente. Su cuidado por él, seguía siendo suave y delicado, confirmando más y más que le seguía queriendo. Aunque la evidencia más clara estaba en sus ojos rojos, tal como su sobrino había descrito de boca de su abuela materna.

¿Tanto le amaba hasta el punto de estar casi esquelética?

El corto pija que portaba, a pesar de estar en invierno, le ofrecía una buena vista de cómo se había castigado con su cuerpo.

Y eso lo hacía sentirse un gilipollas.

Y aunque reconociera que parte de lo que le pasaba era por su culpa, la raíz de todo, derivaba de otro agente que no se hubiera creído hasta comprobarlo con sus propios ojos.

-Oye –levantándose del sofá, observando el árbol de navidad que la familia Haruno había decorado y que tenía puestos sobre el pié del árbol los regalos-, hoy Inabi cuando habló conmigo, creyendo que era el Rey Baltasar, me dijo que no quería juguetes. Dijo que se había portado mal y que no se los merecía. A mí me molestó porque tuve que comprarle la dichosa ciudad que Itachi me dijo –soltando una mueca-. Pero insistía en no querer nada material. Solo quería una cosa –mirándola- que tú y yo volviéramos a estar juntos.

El corazón de Sakura latió a la velocidad del sonido. La confesión y la mirada de Sasuke eran como un mando a distancia que podía controlar a su voluntad los latidos de su corazón.

-Pero era imposible. Para empezar, tú estás con Naruto y…

-He roto con él –confesó sin saber porqué lo hacía. Quizás, porque esperaba que le dijera que estaba dispuesto a volver a su lado.

-… -Sasuke la miró inexpresivo por unos momentos, hasta suspirar con fuerza-. Has cometido un error –desviando su mirada.

Otra vez sus esperazas hundidas.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces habían sido.

-Inabi también me contó algo que ya me había contado. Lo de Kabuto y que se aprovecha de mí.

Insistir en que era así, supondría una discusión que no llevaría a ninguna parte, solo a que el pequeño Inabi se despertara y llorar porque sus tíos, a los que quería que volvieran, se estaban peleando.

-Todos me estuvisteis cargando con el dichoso asunto, que no me di cuenta de que teníais razón.

-¿Eso significa que te vas a apartar de ellos?

La respuesta tardó bastante tiempo en ser dada. Cuando Sasuke lo hizo, Sakura notó como sus puños se habían tensado.

-Es lo normal.

Y no supo porqué, que Sakura vio que detrás de aquellas palabras había algo que ella desconocía. Quizás, aquello tenía que ver con las heridas.

-Y cómo lo descubriste, ¿te pegaron? –se aventuró a preguntar.

-Yo comencé la pelea –confesó con su flequillo tapándole la cara, ocultando su mirada ante ella- ¿Recuerdas por qué razón te pedí para salir?

Un escalofrío por el cuerpo de Sakura fue una respuesta afirmativa.

Sintiendo de forma más notoria el frío por sus brazos desnudos, Sakura se abrazó a sí misma, temblando, aunque de miedo.

Aquel tema había sido tabú y hasta olvidado desde que había comenzado a salir con Sasuke. Ahora solo lo consideraba como un terrible momento que no quería recordar.

-Aunque estuvimos juntos seis meses, durante un mes todo había sido normal para nosotros. Fue a partir de ahí, cuando comencé a tratarte mal y tú aguantándolo. En tan solo un mes, rompí todo con lo que te había prometido cuando te pedí que fueras mi novia.

-Lo hiciste… pero, qué tiene todo eso con ver con lo que pasó, con lo que… -sintiendo nuevamente ese escalofrío y el miedo al recordarlo tan claro y nítido como lo que estaba viviendo ahora- ¡¿Por qué me has hecho recordarlo si me prometiste que me lo harías olvidar?! ¡Por eso te entregué mi cuerpo, a pesar de…! –cerrando los ojos- …a pesar de que… ya había sido mancillado…

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula recordando perfectamente aquel fatídico día.

Él, como todas las noches, había estado en alguna discoteca de la ciudad, emborrachándose y pasándoselo bien con tres o cuatro chicas. Eso no lo recordaba con exactitud. Pero sí recordaba el sonido de los coches de policía y la ambulancia cerca del local. Curioso, como el resto de clientes, habían salido a ver qué tío se había emborrachado de más y armado aquel escándalo. Lo que Sasuke no se imaginaba es que la escena no había sido de un colega borracho, sino de Sakura con una cara de espanto como si hubiera visto a un fantasma, sus ropas rasgadas y…

Cuando le había visto, Sakura había intentado sonreír y decirle aliviada que le había encontrado y ser la primera en felicitarle por su cumpleaños.

Un sentimiento de culpa le había invadido. Ella se había aventurado sola por aquellos parajes peligrosos y sufrir un altercado terrible. Fue por eso que le había pedido para salir, prometiéndole que la protegería para siempre. Que a su lado, estaría segura.

Sin embargo, jamás hubiera sospechado que todo aquello había sido una trama astutamente preparada por Kabuto y sus compinches.

Eso lo había descubierto ese día, tras haber escuchado a su sobrino.

Kabuto se estaba aprovechando, y había tenido la osadía de restregárselo a su sobrino. Claro que no lo hubiera creído hasta escucharlo bajo su disfraz. Por eso, ató cabos.

Kabuto había aparecido, un día después de que empezara a salir con Sakura. Primero había sido de forma considerada, ganándose poco a poco su aprecio, hasta terminar en lo que realmente era.

Hasta ahora no le había parecido extraño la forma en que hablaba de lo sucedido con Sakura y lo muy lameculos que le resultaba, cuando le invitaba a unas copas.

Pero el Internet contenía información interesante y detalles muy curiosos como por ejemplo, descubrir que el violador de Sakura se trataba ni más ni menos que de un primo lejano de Kabuto, Orochimaru, ese era su nombre. Y ese día había tramado un plan para asegurarse de que estuvieran compinchados y sacarles la verdad por la boca.

Quizás quedase mal parado, pero ellos habían quedado peor.

-De ahora en adelante, no permitiré que te vuelvan a tocar –prometió Sasuke.

Y aunque eso alegraba a Sakura, lo veía como otra promesa que no tardaría en romper.

-Eso me dijiste… y mira cómo estoy ahora…

-Sé que no es fácil, pero también sé que aún me quieres.

Esa prepotencia, aunque cierta, fue un motivo para que Sakura se enfadara.

-¡Claro que te quiero! ¡Soy tan estúpida que no puedo odiarte! ¡Pero me has destrozado! ¡Me has dejado tirada y me has insultado una y otra vez! ¡Y ahora, de forma tan simple, admites algo que para ti no es un problema!

Sakura se vio callada por un abrazo que el chico le había dado.

-No te dije que no te pusieras escandalosa, que despertarías a Inabi.

Aunque el abrazo fuese tierno, como aquellos que le daba cuando estaban juntos, la resistencia fue un acto reflejo.

-No te creas que con un abrazo te voy a perdonar –aunque en el fondo, lo había esperado tanto, que no se resistía.

-Lo sé. Y –separándose de ella, para retirar las lágrimas de sus ojos verdes- sé que te llevará mucho tiempo volver a confiar en mí. Pero por Inabi, ¿podemos hacerle creer que hemos vuelto?

-¿Pretendes… mentirle a un niño? ¿A tu sobrino?

-Yo quiero volver contigo –adoptando una expresión suave y tranquila-. Pero es como tú dices. Te he hecho mucho daño y pienso esperar hasta que confíes de nuevo en mí.

Sakura se le quedó mirando.

Ahí tenía de vuelta al Sasuke de siempre, a aquel chaval calmado, frío con los demás excepto con ella, afectuoso con su sobrino, siendo un tío ejemplar que se la pasaba en leerle cuentos y jugar con él.

-¡Abrázame toda la noche! –pidió la joven de repente- ¡Quédate conmigo hasta que despierte! Y entonces… confiaré en ti…

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. Sentándose en el sofá, se acostó con ella a su lado, abrazándola fuertemente.

-Creo que el poder de los Reyes Magos en realidad existe –dándose cuenta de que la petición de su sobrino se había cumplido.

.

Así es como funciona el poder de esos tres Reyes Magos. De pequeños creímos en ellos, porque eran nuestros padres, nuestros familiares y nuestros amigos quiénes nos alegraban este día tan especial con lo que pedíamos en nuestras cartas. Ahora, que somos mayores, al igual que dejamos de creer en el _Ratoncito Pérez_, hemos dejado de creer que lo material no lo trae esos tres señores montados en camellos, sino nosotros mismos. Y es por eso, que si queremos algo que no es material, para conseguirlo debemos hacer uso de nuestro esfuerzo y de nuestro valor.

Porque la esperanza para conseguirlo, es algo que nunca morirá. Por lo que mientras el ser humano exista, los Reyes Magos estarán ahí para siempre.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Un final así, así, ¿no? Es lo que pienso yo también, por lo que cuando lo estaba releyendo me dije que esto necesita algo más, como una aclaración, ¿no? Es por eso, que decidí seguirlo, después de ponerle FIN. Sin embargo, debido a la falta de tiempo y la promesa de que fuese hoy actualizado, se me hizo imposible, por lo que quedará para epílogo si os parece bien.

Sobre la reconciliación, tengo la impresión de que ha pasado de ser una reconciliación dulce y tierna a una bastante fuerte, pero real en el mundo que vivimos. Pero en fin, así quedó.

Pues lo de siempre, espero que os haya gustado, que me regaléis un review (hoy es mi cumple y razón por la que hay tantas actualizaciones), que es un bonito regalo (aunque también admito dibujos/fics de mis tres parejas XD) y nos vemos hasta finales de septiembre (razón, exámenes de selectividad).

'Atori'


End file.
